


Avengers: Początek

by A_lionne



Category: DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lionne/pseuds/A_lionne
Summary: Niezwykle potężne źródło energii zdolne doprowadzić do końca świata zostaje skradzione. Nick Fury powołuje do życia drużynę Avengers. Ośmiu antyspołecznych bohaterów musi współpracować, aby zmierzyć się z kosmiczną armią./pierwsze rozdziały przypominają sceny z pierwszej godziny filmu, jednak z czasem coraz bardziej skręcają w stronę AU/
Kudos: 3





	Avengers: Początek

Łysy drab spoliczkował Nataszę. Poczuła metaliczny smak w ustach. Powstrzymała się jednak od splunięcia i zamiast tego przełknęła ślinę. Nie zamierzała pozostawiać w rozlatującym się magazynie tak oczywistych śladów.

Uniosła brwi. Zbędny pokaz dominacji, biorąc pod uwagę, że przywiązano ją do krzesła. Zamiast wzbudzać strach wskazywał raczej na nieudolność porywaczy. Zresztą podobnie jak węzeł, którego użyli. Za luźny, przekomplikowany, a przez to dziecinnie prosty do rozwiązania. Pozwoliła sobie już na samym początku wyciągnąć na chwilę nadgarstki, aby podrapać strupa na lewym kciuku. O nogi w ogóle nikt się nie zatroszczył.

Za siedzeniem znajdowała się spora przepaść. Około czterech metrów. Gdyby Bykow zdecydował się wypchnąć Nataszę, w najlepszym wypadku uszkodziłby kobiecie kręgosłup. Jej przeżycie zależało od siły pchnięcia, kąta upadku i jej prób amortyzacji. Musiała chronić głowę. Zaplanowała to pokrótce świadoma, że nigdy nie dopuściłaby do takiej sytuacji. 

Grubawy generał Iwan Bykow zacmokał. Ręce trzymał w kieszeniach przydużego munduru ze stosunkowo niewielką ilością odznaczeń.

– Nie tak zaplanowałem ten wieczór. – Zwilżył wargi.

Na jego głowie pozostały tylko nieliczne siwe włosy. Ciężko było ocenić, jaki kolor miały kiedyś, jednak Natasza obstawiała raczej blond albo jasny rudy. 

– Wiem, co zaplanowałeś. To podoba mi się znacznie bardziej – odparła. 

– Dla kogo pracujesz? Dla Lermontowa? – Zmrużył oczy.

Lermontow? On też był w to zaangażowany? Szkoda, wydawał się całkiem sympatyczny, choć przygłupi. Czy każdy idiota na świecie był w rzeczywistości tajnym agentem? Ech… Skrzywiła się lekko na wspomnienie uśmiechów Francine i Geralda Neerów. Powinna wiedzieć lepiej. Kto lekceważył Gothamczyków? 

Drab przechylił krzesł. Natasza rozchyliła wargi.

– Myślałam, że to generał Sołochop. odpowiada za eksport.

– Sołochop? To płotka. Zwykły figurant. – Grubawy podszedł bliżej. – Zdradziła cię nieznajomość sytuacji. Słynna Czarna Wdowa okazała się tylko jeszcze jedną ładną buźką.

Cichy ochroniarz z tyłu wpatrywał się w nią pusto, zataczając kciukiem kręgi na podporze sufitu. Natasza poruszyła brwiami, wydymając wargi. Spojrzała spod rzęs na Bykowa.

– Naprawdę uważa pan, że jestem ładna?

Łysy drab ścisnął policzki kobiety pomiędzy zębami, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch szczęce. Jego spojrzenie było odległe. Nie cieszył się tą sytuacją, przesłuchania przez lata stały się mu obojętne.

– Poinformujesz Lermontowa, że i bez niego poradzimy sobie z transportem czołgów. – Bykow podszedł do stołu z narzędziami tortur. Większość była ciężka i toporna. Nie znał się na tym. Nigdy nie spotkał profesjonalisty. – Powiesz mu, że wyleciał z interesu.

Wyciągnął grube, pociemniałe szczypce. Szczęknął nimi kilkakrotnie. Dźwięk niósł się po magazynie. Przechylił głowę.

– Albo może napiszesz… – mruknął.

Ochroniarz uśmiechnął się lekko. Tak, on jeden lubił ból. Ale nie znał go tak jak Pajęczarz z Czerwonego Domu. Nie mógł sprawić, że serce Nataszy przyspieszy, a dłonie zaczną się pocić. Gdyby cios był wystarczająco silny, mogłaby krzyknąć. Ale nawet przez lata nie wydusiliby z niej słowa zdrady.

Telefon ochroniarza zadzwonił. Facet wytrzeszczył oczy. Wyjął komórkę osłaniając ją plecami przed marszczącym czoło szefem. Natasza uśmiechnęła się, gdy kilkukrotnie próbował wcisnąć czerwony przycisk. Bezskutecznie – dzwonek nie wyłączał się. Drab uchylił usta. Z braku innych opcji ochroniarz odebrał.

– Halo? – Zmarszczył czoło i przekazał urządzenie szefowi. – To do niej.

– Słuchaj no… – zaczął Bykow.

Natasza nie dosłyszała większości słów, choć wystarczająco, aby stwierdzić, że rozmówca używa angielskiego. Westchnęła. Czy T.A.R.C.Z.A. nie mogła poczekać godziny? Bykow nadął się, otworzył usta jak ryba i zacisnął pięści. W końcu podszedł ciężkim krokiem i drżącą ręką położył jej telefon pomiędzy ramieniem a brodą.

– Wracaj – usłyszała głos Phila.

Zmrużyła oczy, kręcąc szczęką w różne strony, aby rozmasować policzki.

– Jestem zajęta – powiedziała.

– To ważne – rzekł Coulson.

Zawahała się.

– Prowadzę przesłuchanie, a ten kretyn śpiewa jak z nut. – Obrzuciła przywódcę szybkim spojrzeniem.

– Wcale nie – zaprotesował Bykow po rosyjsku.

Natasza uniosła brwi.

– Nie w tej chwili, Coulson – powiedziała.

– Nataszo… Barton wpadł.

Po jej plecach przebiegł dreszcz. Przegryzła wargę.

– Nie rozłączaj się – powiedziała.

Rzuciła szefowi wymowne spojrzenie i uniosła brodę. Sięgnął po komórkę. Błyskawicznie wyrzuciła nogę do przodu, uważając, aby zrównoważyć ciężar. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na upadek z dwóch pięter. Bykow krzyknął, instynktownie łapiąc kostkę. Z całej siły uderzyła czołem w jego pochyloną głowę. Jęknął i padł nieprzytomny. Skrzywiła się, czując kwitnący siniak, jednak nie zatrzymała się. Wstała, wyciągając dłonie z luźnych sznurów.

Drab ruszył na nią z pięściami. Złapała go za nadgarski, unosząc kolano. Trafiła idealnie między nogi. Pisnął, jego postawa opadła. Natasza wywróciła oczami.

Ochroniarz zdążył wyciągnąć pistolet. Romanowa uśmiechnęła się. Szarpnęła draba przed siebie i prostą dźwignią zablokowała mu ręce. Podeszła bliżej, używając żywej tarczy. Ochroniarz zawahał się. To wystarczyło.

Natasza rzuciła na niego draba prostym kopnięciem. Ochroniarz odepchnął go na podłogę, samemu łapiąc równowagę. Romanowa wykorzystała chwilę na skrócenie dystansu. Ciosem, od którego połowa agentów zaczynała szkolenie, wyrwała broń. Strzeliła w głowę podnoszącego się draba. Padł nieruchomo.

Uniknęła niewprawnego ciosu ochroniarza. Obniżyła się na kolanach, odsuwając się na boki przed kolejnymi uderzeniami. W innej sytuacji starałaby się wpierw zmęczyć faceta przed ostatecznym atakiem. Ale miała Coulsona na linii. A w grę wchodził Barton.

Natasza zbliżyła się i uniosła na nogach, wykorzystując pęd do wzmocnienia uderzenia. Miękką częścią śródręcza trafiła w brodę. Chrupnęło. Oczy ochroniarza rozszerzyły się i zamarły. Ciało uderzyło o ziemię.

Romanowa odgarnęła włosy i podniosła telefon.

– Gdzie jest?

– Nie wiemy – rzekł Coulson.

Zacisnęła zęby.

– Inicjatywa Avengers. Więcej powiem ci na miejscu – Milczał chwilę, nim dodał: – zgarnij dużego.

– Wiesz, że Stark mnie nie toleruje – mruknęła Natasza, wywracając oczami.

– Starka zostaw mnie. Chodzi o Dużego…

Przystanęła.

– Boże moj.

Szczerze mówiąc, Bruce nie przepadał za Indiami. Wszechobecny brud, ogromne szczury w miastach i kradnące jedzenie małpy na wsiach… To nie wpływało dobrze na Zielonego Faceta. Ale przynajmniej nikt go nie ścigał. Nikt do niego nie strzelał. Po raz pierwszy od lat udało mu się zaspokoić drugie piętro Piramidy Potrzeb. Bezpieczeństwo. Marzył o tym od lat.

Poza tym tutaj w końcu mógł być czymś więcej niż potworem. Może nie skończył medycyny, ale miał sporą wiedzę o leczeniu i to wystarczało, aby pomagać mieszkańcom slumsów. Za każdym razem, gdy któryś pacjent wychodził z łóżka o własnych siłach, Bruce’owi robiło się ciepło na sercu.

Zapłakana dziewczynka wbiegła do jego chaty. Powiedziała coś niezrozumiałego po hindusku. Spoglądała na niego wielkimi oczami spod skołtunionych, brudnych włosów.

– Mów wolniej – poprosił, świadom swego tragicznego akcentu.

– Mój tata… – Mała spuściła wzrok, wyciągając zwitek banknotów.

– To? – Banner wskazał na chorych w kącie pokoju.

Zadrżała jej warga.

– Proszę – powiedziała.

Skinął głową.

– Chodźmy.

Słońce chowało się za horyzontem, gdy wychodzili, jednak nim doszli na miejsce, zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. Przebyli całe slumsy, gdy uderzenia w głowie Bruce’a nasiliły się, jakby Zielony postanowił zmienić ich mózg w kotleta. Ręce Bannera drżały, pot spływał po karku. Od blisko pół mili nie widział żadnego budynku. Hulk warczał.

Bruce odetchnął, gdy w końcu zatrzymali się. Dom małej wyglądał na zlepek desek kradzionych z różnych śmietników. W dodatku od tyłu graniczył z lasem – zapewne tamtejsze małpy regularnie kradły rodzinie jedzenie. Na lewo od budowli kilkunastu facetów piło przy ognisku. Wzdrygnął się. Wszyscy byli biali. Serce zabiło mu mocniej. Oddychał głęboko. Przecież nic się nie działo. To tylko turyści! Od tak dawna nic się nie działo…

Dziewczynka wbiegła do środka. Pospiesznie podążył za nią, na tyle szybko, aby zobaczyć, jak wychodzi przez okno na drugim końcu chaty. Zacisnął zęby. Już od ponad roku Zielony nie wychodził. To było zbyt piękne…

Usłyszał kroki.

– Trzeba było brać z góry.

Obrócił się.

– Jak na kogoś, kto ma unikać stresu, żyje pan w dziwnym miejscu – rzekła kobieta.

Chusta na jej ramion mogłaby dawać pozory skromności, gdyby nie sięgający prawie pępka dekolt w czarnej sukience. Banner zagryzł wargę, spuszczając wzrok. Przypomniał sobie ciąg homologiczny alkanów. Metan, etan, propan, butan, pentan… Spróbował rozluźnić ramiona.

– Są inne sposoby, aby osiągnąć spokój. – Upuścił torbę z lekami.

– Jakie? Joga? – zapytała agentka z uśmieszkiem.

Bruce odsunął się kilka kroków. Potarł spocone dłonie. Hulk walił teraz pięściami w czaszkę.

– Wyciągnęła mnie pani z miasta – zauważył Banner. Wyjrzał przez okno, jednak nikogo nie zobaczył. Pijący faceci zniknęli. – Domyślam się, że budynek został otoczony.

– Tylko ty i ja. – Agentka zrzuciła chustę.

– Mała to twój szpieg? – Wydął usta. – Werbują was w dzieciństwie?

Uniosła brodę.

– Mnie zwerbowali.

Alfa, beta… Gamma. Delta, epsilon, zeta…

– Kim pani jest?

– Natasza Romanoff – powiedziała.

Spuścił wzrok.

– Chce mnie pani zabić? – Pokręcił głową. – To się nie skończy dobrze.

– Nie, nie. Przysyła mnie agencja. Tarcza.

Splótł dłonie, zerkając w bok.

– Tarcza – powtórzył, unosząc głowę. – Jak mnie znaleźliście?

– Od dawna pana śledzimy. – Wydęła wargi. – Trzymamy się na dystans i mylimy za panem trop.

– Czemu?

Przechyliła głowę.

– Nick Fury panu ufa. – Uniosła brwi. – Musi pan pójść ze mną.

Dłonie Bruce’a zaczęły boleć od coraz mocniejszego uścisku, ale nadal oddychał równomiernie. Mimo to serce cały czas przyspieszało. Przymknął oczy.

Jeden, dwa, trzy…

– Co, jeśli odmówię?

Natasza uśmiechnęła się, splatając palce na brzuchu.

…dwanaście, trzynaście, czternaście…

– Przekonam pana.

Banner skinął głową.

– A jeśli ten drugi odmówi? – Niemal zadławił się tymi słowami.

…trzydzieści jeden, trzydzieści dwa, trzydzieści trzy, trzydzieści cztery…

Agentka zmarszczyła czoło, podchodząc bliżej.

– Od roku się nie pokazał. – Odsunęła się. – Nie chce pan jego powrotu.

Oparł się plecami o ścianę.

…siedemdziesiąt trzy, siedemdziesiąt cztery, siedemdziesiąt pięć…

Wyłamał palce.

– Nie każdy zawsze dostaje to, czego chce – powiedział. Podniósł z półki rzeźbioną w drewnie małpkę. Wyglądała jak demon.

…osiemdziesiąt siedem, osiemdziesiąt osiem, osiemdziesiąt dziewięć, dziewięćdziesiąt…

Natasza nie patrzyła na niego. Szukała czegoś w telefonie, chodząc w kółko.

– Światu grozi katastrofa – powiedziała.

Banner parsknął.

– Cały czas staram się jej zapobiec.

Natasza spojrzała mu w oczy. Uniosła ekran telefonu ze zdjęciem świecącego, niebieskiego sześcianu. Podała mu urządzenie.

– To jest Tesserakt.

Bruce wyjął okulary. Przejechał językiem po podniebieniu.

…dziewięćdziesiąt osiem, dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć, sto…

– Może zniszczyć planetę – rzekła Natasza, siadając.

Banner zmarszczył czoło.

– Mam go połknąć? – Odsunął się.

…sto siedem, sto osiem, sto dziewięć…

Wzrok Nataszy trzymał się jego twarzy, gdy odbierała telefon.

– Odnaleźć. Został skradziony. Emituje słabe promieniowanie gamma. My go nie namierzymy, ale pan…? Bez trudu. – Osunęła się. – Gdyby był lepszy kandydat, byłabym u niego.

Bruce potarł okulary.

…sto dwadzieścia siedem, sto dwadzieścia osiem, sto dwadzieścia dziewięć, sto trzydzieści… 

– Fury przestał ścigać potwora? – zapytał.

Hulk krzyczał, szarpiąc się.

…sto trzydzieści sześć, sto trzydzieści siedem…

– Tak powiedział – odparła Natasza.

– Wierzy mu pani? – Banner zacisnął pięści.

…sto czterdzieści dwa, sto czterdzieści trzy, sto czterdzieści cztery…

– On potrzebuje pana.

– W klatce? – Serce Bruce’a waliło, a Hulk rzucał się wraz z nim.

…sto pięćdziesiąt, sto pięćdziesiąt jeden, sto pięćdziesiąt dwa, sto pięćdziesiąt trzy, sto pięćdziesiąt cztery, sto pięćdziesiąt pięć…

– Nie.

…sto sześćdziesiąt.

Powieka Nataszy nie drgnęła.

– Kłamiesz! – krzyknął Bruce, uderzając pięścią w stół. Słyszał własny pulsk. Hulk wrzeszczał.

Natasza wystrzeliła do przodu. Sięgnęła pod blat, uniosła się na nogi i po chwili Banner miał przed oczami lufę pistoletu. Warknął i zacisnął usta. Prawie rok. Wytrzymał już prawie rok. Nie pozwoli jej tego zaprzepaścić.

Jeden, dwa, trzy…

Odsunął się, unosząc ręce.

– Przepraszam. – Uśmiechnął się, spuszczając wzrok. – Byłem nieuprzejmy. – Uniósł ręce w z założenia uspokajającym geście. – Spróbujmy… Spróbujmy porozumieć się w łatwiejszy sposób.

Agentka trzęsła się.

– Pani odłożyć broń, a ten drugi nie zacznie rozrabiać – zaproponował. – Zgoda?

Odetchnęła, opuszczając ręce. Przyłożyła dłoń do ucha.

– Cofnąć się. Wszystko w porządku – powiedziała.

Bruce zagryzł wargę.

– Tylko ty i ja…?

Oczy Nataszy rozszerzyły się. Pobladła i cofnęła się o krok. Banner westchnął.

– Więc czym dokładnie jest ten Tesserakt? – zapytał.

Melinda May obserwowała rezydencję przez szybę samochodu już dobrą godzinę. Widziała ruchy kilku sylwetek w oknach, a światła gasły i zapalały się w różnych pokojach. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że najprościej byłoby po prostu zadzwonić domofonem i porozmawiać z właścicielem, jednak myśl o wejściu do środka bez przygotowania wywoływała w jej brzuchu nieprzyjemny skurcz.

– Skończyłam – ogłosiła Sky, odwracając ekran laptopa.

Grant Ward pochylił się do przodu. Kamery umieszczono wyłącznie na korytarzach, w piwnicy i w ogrodzie, a drzwi do pokoi domowników pozamykano. May zacisnęła zęby. Nie miała, czego szukać.

– Wchodzę, wy obserwujcie. W razie czego zainterweniujecie – rozkazała.

Wysiadła, sprawdzając Icer przy biodrze. Rozejrzała się. Latarnie uliczne nie dawały dużo światła. Zagryzła wargę, mrużąc oczy. Z wyjątkiem kota w jednym z ogrodów, nie widziała żywej duszy. Odetchnęła i podeszła do domofonu. Skrzywiła się, ale zadzwoniła.

Odpowiedź nadeszła szybciej niż oczekiwała.

– Dobry wieczór, z kim mam przyjemność? – zapytał wysoki, kobiecy głos. Córka?

– Melinda May – odparła. – Przyszłam do Hanka Pyma.

Odczekała chwilę, jednak nic się nie działo.

– Zapraszam – usłyszała w końcu.

Furtka otworzyła się. May w kilku krokach dotarła do schodków. Światło zapaliło się, gdy postawiła nogę na pierwszym stopniu. Przyjrzała się drzwiom. Wykonano je z dobrego drewna, a zawiasy trzymały mocno. Grant nie byłby w stanie ich wyważyć w razie potrzeby.

Klamka poruszyła się, a przed nią stanął sam Hank w kraciastej piżamie. Garbił się i przybyło mu zmarszczek na twarzy. Jego włosy całkiem posiwiały, choć – podobnie jak wąsy – zachowały dawną bujność. 

– Nie – uprzedził ją Pym.

Spróbował zatrzasnąć drzwi, jednak przytrzymała je butem. Szarpali się chwilę, aż w końcu mężczyzna odpuścił. Nadal nie pozwolił May wejść. Odprężyła się lekko. Tu mogła łatwo otrzymać wsparcie. Sky i Grant widzieli każdy ich ruch. Cóż, jedynie zmarnowali godzinę na włamywaniu się do monitoringu rezydencji…

– Cała planeta jest zagrożona – powiedziała bezceremonialnie.

– Już kiedyś to słyszałem – odparł Pym, wywracając oczami.

Otworzyła teczkę, pokazując Hankowi pierwszą stronę. Zamarł.

– Idioci. – Oddychał ciężko. – Ostrzegałem Fury’ego, aby tego nie ruszał…

Melinda wydęła usta.

– Najwyraźniej bezskutecznie. Obiekt skradziono, zamieszani są kosmici, a my mamy mało czasu – oznajmiła May. – Zbieramy drużynę. Avengers.

Hank przekartkował pozostałe dokumenty. Skrzywił się.

– Powierzymy losy świata zielonej bestii? – zapytał.

May wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jestem za stary – stwierdził Pym po chwili wahania, zerkając na zdjęcie kostki. 

– Ant-mana widziano ostatnio kilka miesięcy temu – przypomniała. – Tak szybko nie mogłeś stracić całych sił.

Przeczesał palcami włosy.

– Nie. Wyznaczyłem następcę.

_– Skąd ten akcent, Królowo Wiktorio? – zapytał jeden z rekrutów przeciągając sylaby. – To miało być amerykańskie wojsko._

_– Nazwisko? – Jej twarz nie zmieniła wyrazu._

_– Gilmore Hoge, proszę pani._

_– Wystąp._

_Posłuchał rozkazu._

_– Prawa noga do przodu. – Wyciągnęła formularz._

_– Uu, będą zapasy. – Hoge uśmiechnął się. – Znam kilka niezłych chwytów. – Puścił oczko._

_Ani jeden mięsień na twarzy Peggy nie drgnął. Usta pomalowane ciemnoczerwoną szminką nie wygięły się ani nie zacisnęły, brwi nie zmieniły położenia, oczy pozostały idealnie poważne. Nic nie zapowiadało perfekcyjnego prawego sierpowego, po którym Hoge nosił siniak przez następny tydzień._

Steve uderzył w worek. Raz, potem drugi. Przed oczami stanął mu obraz pomarszczonej i posiwiałej kobiety, którą ledwo rozpoznawał, potrzebującej pomocy, aby usiąść. Jego pięści poruszały się coraz szybciej.

_– Znam tę okolicę – opowiadał, kręcąc się na siedzeniu samochodu. – W tej uliczce mnie pobili. I na tym parkingu. I na tyłach tej knajpy._

_Peggy uniosła brwi. Cały samochód przesiąknął jej perfumami, które łączyły w sobie zapach czerwonej róży, którą Bucky kupił kiedyś Mary Howell i ostrą, piekącą w nosie woń pieprzowej mięty z dawnego ogrodu Steve’a. Jego mama uwielbiała zalewać te liście wrzątkiem zamiast herbaty. Spuścił głowę._

_– Masz coś przeciwko uciekaniu? – zapytała, nawet na niego nie patrząc._

_Do miasta wybrała mniej rzucającą się w oczy szminkę, pasującą do płaszcza. Wyglądała nienaturalnie bez tego jaskrawego akcentu._

_– Raz zaczniesz, nigdy nie przestaniesz – odparł. – Tak przynajmniej w końcu zaczynają cię szanować._

_Wyjrzał przez okno._

_– Wiem, jak to jest, gdy ciągle zamykając ci drzwi przed nosem – odparła Peggy._

_Ich oczy po raz pierwszy się spotkały._

Steve przypominał sobie obrączkę Peggy. Założył ją obcy Rogersowi mężczyzna. Kłykcie piekły go, ale nie przestawał uderzać. Nigdy nie zdjęła pierścionka. Steve przymknął oczy i boksował praktycznie na ślepo.

_– Który to już raz? – zapytał Bucky, spoglądając na krzywo postawiony stempel z kategorią 4F. – New Jersey? – Uniósł brwi. – Nie wiedziałem, że się przeniosłeś. – Westchnął. – Wiesz, że to nie jest zgodne z prawem…_

_– Dostałeś już przydział? – wymamrotał Steve._

_– Do Sto Siódmej. Sierżant James Barnes jutro wypłynie do Anglii._

_Rogers odwrócił wzrok, aby Bucky nie zauważył szklących się oczu._

_– Powinienem iść do domu – powiedział._

_James objął go ramieniem. Warga lekko mu zadrżała nim parsknął._

_– Przestań! To moja ostatnia noc!_

_– Gdzieś mnie zabierasz?_

_– W przyszłość!_

Umarł. Steve nie wiedział, czy ciche chrupnięcie dochodziło z worka, czy może z jego kości. Bucky umarł jeszcze zanim Rogers trafił do lodu. W Muzeum Kapitana Ameryki wymieniono go kilkukrotnie jako członka Wyjącego Komanda. Nigdy najlepszego przyjaciela Steve’a. Oddano ten tytuł Howardowi. Cóż, w końcu to on ufundował większość wystawy.

_– Agentko Carter, jeśli nam się nie spieszy, to może wpadniemy do lucerny na małe fondue? – Stark odchylił się lekko w fotelu pilota._

_Peggy i Steve wymienili kilka wymownych skrzywień._

_– To najlepszy pilot jakiego znam – wytłumaczyła. – I szaleniec. Inaczej by z nami nie leciał._

Uderzenia przybierały na sile. W głowie Steve’a huczało. Karabiny, śmigła helikoptera, krzyki rannych… Ciemność, błyski, tryskająca krew. Serce bijące tak szybko, dzielnie utrzymujące go przy życiu, gdy wokół dobrzy żołnierze umierali. Metaliczny posmak w ustach, smród palonego ciała. To wszystko otaczało go, gdy boksował, jakby chcąc przebić się do lepszego świata. A przecież trafił do przyszłości.

Wojna się skończyła. Tylko jakim kosztem? Hiroszima. Nagasaki. Mdliło go, gdy o tym myślał. Nikogo nie postawiono przed sądem. Zbrodnię przeciwko cywilom, zniszczenie miast pełnych dzieci… Pozostawiono to bez konsekwencji. Tak wyglądała prawdziwa Ameryka?

Worek pękł. Piasek wysypał się na podłogę. Steve przeciągnął go na stertę w kącie. Rozejrzał się za nowym. Oddychał ciężko, koszulka lepiła mu się do ciała. Ból w głowie przypominał szalejący pożar. Potarł skronie.

– Nie może pan spać? – odezwał się ktoś w progu.

Czarnoskóry mężczyzna w opaską na oku przedstawił mu się kilka tygodni wcześniej jako Nick Fury, dyrektor tajnej agencji, którą Peggy pomogła założyć.

– Przespałem siedemdziesiąt lat. Wystarczy.

Spróbował wrócić do rytmu. Jego ciosy stały się wolniejsze. Każdy potrafił porządnie potrząsnąć workiem. Wystarczyłby, aby złamać człowiekowi kość, ale nie uszkodziłby metalowej ściany.

– Musi pan wyjść. Poznać świat.

Fury zbliżał się równomiernym krokiem.

– To moje zadanie? Wrócić do świata?

– Ocalić go. – Wyciągnął plik dokumentów.

Steve przejechał palcem po kolorowym druku. Zagryzł wargę.

Spoglądając na zdjęcie prostego sześcianu Steve ledwo wierzył wspomnieniom o tym, do czego ten przedmiot był zdolny. Tesserakt. Jedyna miłość Czerwonej Czaszki. I jego największy wróg. To ta kostka zniszczyła Hydrę, nie Kapitan Ameryka.

– Tajna broń Hydry.

– Howard Stark znalazł ją, gdy szukał pana.

Steve uniósł wzrok.

– Myślał, zresztą tak jak my, że Tesserakt da światu czystą energię. Jest nam naprawdę potrzebna. – Ręce w kieszeni Fury’ego miały dawać złudzenie obojętności, jednak Rogers mógł łatwo dostrzec napięte mięśnie dyrektora. Ukrywał coś. Próbował wykorzystać kostkę do innych celów?

– Ktoś go ukradł?

– Niejaki Loki. Nie jest stąd. – Wzrok Nicka błądził po papierach, jednak od czasu do czasu wracał do twarzy Steve’a, a właściwie wgłębienia między brwiami, które kiedyś zawsze pokrywały pryszcze. – Jeśli się pan zgodzi, wszystko wyjaśnię. To nie jest świat, który pan pamięta.

Rogers uśmiechnął się.

– Nic mnie już nie zdziwi.

– Stawiam sto dolców – odparł Fury gardłowym głosem. – Kompletny raport znajdzie pan u siebie.

– Włączaj – powiedział Tony.

Wstrzymał oddech. Minęła chwila. Nic się nie działo. Serce mu zamarło, po karku spłynęła lodowata kropla potu. I wtedy światła się zapaliły. Wpierw parter, potem kolejne piętra. Jego nazwisko zamigotało na szczycie aż rozświetliło się błękitnym blaskiem o odcieniu reaktora łukowego.

– Jak wygląda? – zapytała Isa.

– Jak choinka. Tylko moja.

Uśmiechnął się.

– Jarvis, zrobimy kółeczko i wracamy.

Repulsory Iron Mana rozjarzyły się mocniej. Przyspieszył. Choć metal oplatał go ciasno, czuł się wolny i nieograniczony. Mógł polecieć w każdą stronę. Nic go nie ograniczało. Nawet grawitacja. Zaschło mu w gardle, gdy okrążał Wieżę. Latał wokół swojego największego dzieła. Od poprzedniej nocy nie wypił ani kieliszka, a czuł się kompletnie pijany. Roześmiał się.

Opadł na platformę i pozwolił J.A.R.V.I.S. rozebrać go ze zbroi. Tempo ruchów urządzenia idealnie pasowało do jego kroków. Gdy przeszedł całą platformę, zostały mu tylko normalne ciuchy. Cóż, z wyjątkiem dziury w bluzce, spod której wystawał reaktor łukowy.

– Sir, agent Coulson dzwoni – poinformował go mechaniczny głos z brytyjskim akcentem.

– Nie ma mnie. – Tony machnął ręką. – Poważnie.

– Agent Coulson nalega. – Niepewność w głosie J.A.R.V.I.S. mogłaby być powodem do dumy w innych okolicznościach. Nikt, kto spędził z nim chociaż chwilę, nie nazwałby go zwykłym programem.

– Bądź stanowczy.

Stark wszedł do środka. Otoczyło go przyjemne ciepło. Może platforma powinna być kryta? Albo chociaż ogrzewana na czas rozbierania. Tony otarł dłonie.

Otoczyły go ciepłe ramiona. Poczuł dotyk miękkich warg na ustach. Jego kręgosłup mrowił od podstawy po kark. Kosmyki długich włosów łaskotały mu szyję, na sercu czuł bolesny uścisk. Przejechał językiem po podniebieniu Isy. Miał wrażenie, jakby pływał w gęstym, słodkim miodzie.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się, niby przypadkiem zahaczając dłońmi o reaktor w jego piersi. Skryte pod skórzaną kurtką dziesiątki tandetnych bransoletek zadzwoniły w zetknięciu ze szkłem. Nawet boso przewyższała go o kilka centymetrów, a dziś oczywiście założyła koturny, których nie powstydziłaby się niejedna modelka. Musiała pochylać się, aby spojrzeć Tony’emu w oczy.

Pepper nie patrzyła na nich. Pod jej oczami kwitły fioletowoczerwone cienie, których nawet staranny makijaż nie potrafił ukryć. Przeglądała uważnie dane na holo-ekranie.

– Reaktor działa stabilnie. – Przygryzła wargę. – Chyba…

– Oczywiście. To moje dzieło.

Tony podszedł do wykresów. Spojrzał na obejmującą go dziewczynę.

– Isa, jak to jest być geniuszem?

Zmarszczyła czoło, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ty nim jesteś.

Włożyła dłonie do kieszeni, opierając się o biurko.

– Wszystko to zrodziło się w twojej głowie – odparł, gładząc jej.

Wywróciła oczami.

– Zrodził się w jaskini na Bliskim Wschodzie – poprawiła cicho.

Objął ją ramieniem i cmoknął w czoło.

– Wieża to twoje dziecko… W prawie pięciu procentach!

– Pięciu? – powtórzyła Pepper.

– Może sześciu. Albo i siedmiu. – Tony rozłożył ręce.

Jego brązowe oczy miały w sobie coś z dziecka.

– Nieprawda, Tony. – Isa zmrużyła oczy. Wyprostowała się, jeszcze bardziej zaznaczając przepaść pomiędzy ich wzrostami. – To w osiemdziesięciu procentach dziecko Pepper. W piętnastu twoje. I w pięciu wszystkich robotników, którzy spędzili pół roku ledwo widując rodziny.

Sięgnęła po szampana. Sprawnym szarpnięciem otworzyła butelkę aż korek wystrzelił. Idealnie do kosza. Piana nie zdążyła opuścić butelki, nim Isa rozlała alkohol do wszystkich trzech kieliszków. Tony klasnął.

– Za to następny budynek może mieć twoje nazwisko – stwierdził.

– Jeśli w papierach wpiszesz pannę Potts.

Tony wciągnął powietrze. Pepper zachichotała.

– Chyba nocujesz u Nancy – uznał Stark.

Isa przechyliła głowę.

– I co będziesz robił wieczorem?

Pepper kaszlnęła. Tony pokręcił głową, rozkładając ręce.

– Cios poniżej pasa – stwierdził. Zmrużył oczy. – Ale poważnie, ile ćwiczyłaś ten ruch?

Isa zacisnęła usta, zerkając w bok.

– Około półtora roku? – Zawahała się. W końcu uniosła wzrok, wysuwając szczękę. – Mniej więcej tyle, ile byłam z Halem.

Tony wyprostował się, czując spinające się mięśnie pleców.

– Kolejny były? Ilu ty ich miałaś? – Zmarszczył czoło, spoglądając na Pepper. – Ona miała bujniejsze życie ode mnie!

– Ilu? – Uniosła brew. – W ciągu ostatnich piętnastu lat pięciu. Wliczając ciebie.

Tony wydął wargi, gdy Pepper parsknęła.

– Czekaj, Hal to który? Naukowiec? Inny wiecznie pijany naukowiec? Niedopuszczalne. – Nadął się.

Isa przejechała ręką po jego piersi.

– Nie był wiecznie pijany – stwierdziła. – Nie pił wcale dużo. Często, ale w rozsądnych ilościach. Chyba tylko raz widziałam go pijanego. Połączenie kubańskiego rumu i rosyjskiej wódki… Musiałam wziąć trzy dni wolnego. Nigdy więcej. – Wzdrygnęła się. – Poza tym Hank i Cisco byli naukowcami. Hal testował samoloty wojskowe.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Tony zmarszczył czoło.

– A, kumpel Rhodey’ego! Ten rudy?

Pepper ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

– Nie był rudy… To nadal mieściło się w blondzie – zaprotestowała Isa. – A Rhodey go nienawidzi.

– Dzwoni agent Coulson. Złamano moje zabezpieczenia – wtrącił się J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony uniósł Starkfon. Na dwustronnym ekranie widniała socjopatycznie sympatyczna twarz. Wcisnął „rozłącz”. Nie zadziałało. Spróbował ponownie. Westchnął i odebrał.

– Tu klon Tony’ego Starka. Jaką wiadomość przekazać?

Pepper parsknęła, Isa spojrzała w sufit.

– Nie mam czasu – odparł Coulson.

– Przekażę.

Winda otworzyła się. Agent stał w niej w zwyczajowym garniturze, jednak z rozpiętą, wygniecioną marynarką. Zaciskał usta i mrużył nieznacznie oczy. Czoło podwyższyło mu się od ostatniego spotkania. Tony miał nadzieję, że sam nigdy nie zacznie łysieć. A jeśli tak, przebranżuje całe Stark Industries, aby znaleźć lek.

– Phil – rzekła Pepper przeciągle. Uśmiechała się, wstając. – Wejdź.

Tony zmarszczył czoło. Zerknął na Isę i pospieszył w kierunku gościa. Wskazał na niego palcem, łypiąc na niego spode łba.

– Ma na imię Agent.

Coulson zagryzł policzki.

– Świętujemy – wyjaśniła Pepper, unosząc kieliszek.

– Dlatego nie możesz zostać. – Tony wyszczerzył się.

Agent wyciągnął zza pleców teczkę.

– Niech pan zerknie.

Stark skrzywił się, zerkając na papiery, jakby były potencjalną bombą. Przycisnął brodę do szyi i spojrzał Coulsonowi prosto w oczy.

– Nie przyjmuję prezentów – rzekł.

Pepper pokręciła głową. Podała agentowi swój kieliszek.

– Uwielbiam prezenty.

Odebrała szampana Tony’emu i przekazała teczkę Coulsona. Wypiła duszkiem pół napoju. Stark zacisnął wargi. Zerknął w bok i zmrużył oczy. Zagryzł policzki.

– Udzielam konsultacji w czwartki do siedemnastej.

Agent stał sztywno, trzymając kieliszek w bezpiecznej odległości.

– To coś innego.

– Avengers? – zapytała Isa, dolewając szampana sobie i Pepper.

Tony odsunął się, wykręcając kark i wysuwając szczękę.

– Nic o nich nie wiemy – stwierdziła Potts.

Odwrócił się i zaczął przeglądać papiery. Isa zerkała mu przez ramię.

– Ten projekt porzucono. Nawet mnie nie wzięliście – zauważył Stark.

– O tym też nie wiem. – Pepper przymknęła oczy.

– Błagał, żebym ci nie mówiła – przyznała Isa, spuszczając wzrok.

Tony odwrócił się i zaczął iść tyłem.

– Jestem nieodpowiedzialny i nie działam zespołowo.

Potts skinęła.

– To wiem.

Isa parsknęła, bawiąc się jedną z setki bransoletek.

– Nie chodzi o testy – rzekł Coulson.

– Panno Potts. – Tony przywołał ją robakowatym ruchem palca.

– Daj mi chwilę – szepnęła.

– Co z cieszeniem się chwilą? – zapytał Stark.

– Phil nie żartuje. Zerknij.

Agent nadal nie poruszył się. Nawet nie zwilżył ust szampanem za tysiąc dolarów.

– Skąd tyle o nim wiesz? – Tony prawie wypluł te słowa. Isa uniosła brwi.

J.A.R.V.I.S. zeskanował papiery. Na holograficznym ekranie pojawiły materiały dotyczące poszczególnych kandydatów. Oczy Pepper rozszerzyły się na widok zielonego olbrzyma rozwalającego miasto. Spojrzenie Tony’ego spoczęło jednak na kimś innym. Steve Rogers. Prześledził tekst wzrokiem „…w 2011 roku odnaleziony zamrożony w lodzie…”, „…po obudzeniu się z trwającej siedemdziesiąt lat śpiączki…”. Zagryzł wargę. Przyjaciel ojca. Legendarny Kapitan Ameryka.

Isa pogładziła go po plecach i ścisnęła drżącą dłoń.

– Nie musisz – szepnęła.

Spojrzał jej w oczy i pokręcił głową.

– Lecę do Waszyngtonu. Teraz. A ty odrób pracę domową – powiedziała Pepper, nie odwracając wzroku.

– Isa?

Przymknęła oczy.

– Oczywiście pomogę ci, kochanie. – Odwróciła się do Coulsona. – Pozdrów ode mnie wiolonczelistkę.

Phil skinął głową.

– Właśnie, co u niej? – zapytała Pepper, podążając za agentem do windy.

– Wróciła niedawno do Portland.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi.

– Więc… od czego zaczynamy? – Tony rozejrzał się.

– Z tego co rozumiem, gra toczy się o tę świecącą kostkę. Nada się na początek – uznała Isa.


End file.
